Un descenso hacia el poder
by Konami-kun 2000
Summary: Cuando morí esperaba desaparecer de la existencia y poder descansar sin tener que preocuparme por nada mas... pero el destino tenia que escupirme a la cara y reencarnarme en un mundo distinto, bueno ahora se muchas cosas y usare mi conocimiento para acumular poder, aun si eso significa descender a la locura. Si tan solo esa niña no intentara volverse mi amigo todo seria mas fácil.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia, el siguiente fanfic no es tu común magia, amor y amistad de Lyrical Nanoha, se trata de un OC/SI que busca poder mientras trata de deshacerse de su moral y ética en el camino, pero teniendo problemas debido a su vida anterior y su mundo actual, porque... ya saben... Lyrical Nanoha... amistad y magia, no debería ser difícil imaginar como tendría problemas para lograr eso.**

 **Igualmente, esta historia contara con mucho dialogo y pensamientos antes de que se llegue a la acción, puntos clave e interacción importante entre los personajes, así que si no tienes paciencia te recomiendo encarecidamente ir y leer otra historia.**

 **Por último, pero no menos importante esto es un Multicross, y naturalmente el OC/SI abandonara ese mundo para ir a otros temporalmente, pero como eso no ha sucedido aun, dejare la etiqueta de Lyrical Nanoha.**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo con el primer capítulo introductorio, las críticas y opinión son bienvenidas.**

 **-XXX-**

Escucho a la profesora dar sus clases diarias con normalidad, trato de prestar atención, pero las ideas que entran en mi cabeza simplemente no me dejan. 

Tantos planes, tantas posibilidades, poder, fama, dinero, hay tantas cosas que deseo conseguir desde que me reencarné en este cuerpo y conseguí estas habilidades, que no he dejado de pensar y planear desde que renací.

Una bola de papel golpea mi cabeza para sacarme de mis pensamientos volteo para ver al infractor solo para ver a la enana dándome una mirada molesta, al parecer se dio cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención a clases, tch que niña más molesta ¿Por qué no deja de molestarme?

Me volteo y la ignoro, fingiendo prestar atención a clases, la maestra simplemente dice cosas que ya sé, no por nada fui considerado un prodigio desde mi niñez, aunque eso tiende a suceder cuando reencarnas a un adulto y lo pones en el cuerpo de un niño.

Finalmente, luego de lo que parece una eternidad, suena el timbre que anuncia el almuerzo, la maestra finaliza la clase y se despide mientras los niños a mi alrededor abandonan rápidamente el salón y toman sus bentos para ir a comer, yo espero pacientemente en mi asiento, a diferencia de ellos yo no traigo conmigo un bento, ni tampoco dinero para comprar algo en la cafetería, siempre he visto eso como algo innecesario para mí.

Decido sacar mi libro de japonés para aprender mejor el idioma, si bien es cierto que dominó el japonés casi a la perfección prefiero no arriesgarme a olvidar algo importante, después de todo mi idioma principal siempre ha sido y seguirá siendo el inglés.

"Eh ¿No trajiste almuerzo de nuevo Yuudai-kun?"

Apartó la vista de mi libro para ver a la enana enfrente de mi asiento, dejó escapar un suspiro y simplemente asiento con la cabeza, sin dignarme a dar una respuesta verbal.

Ella sonríe.

"Lo imagine, es por eso que le pedí a Okaa-san que preparara uno para ti"

Ella sostiene una caja de bento en frente mío, ruedo los ojos, guardo mi libro y me levanto de mi asiento, en este punto he aprendido a no llevarle la contra a esta niña, es demasiado testaruda como para tener un "no" por respuesta. 

Tomó el bento de sus manos y me dirijo a la puerta, escucho sus pasos apresurados detrás mío hasta que la veo tomar una posición a mi lado, esto es algo que se ha vuelto una rutina desde el año pasado.

"Alisa-san y Suzuka-san nos están esperando en el tejado, les dije que se adelantaran sin nosotros"

Yo simplemente asiento con la cabeza y continuamos con nuestro camino, los pasillos están transitados por estudiantes de varios grados yendo hacia la cafetería, el tejado o simplemente charlando entre ellos.

En el transcurso del viaje la enana empieza una conversación acerca de la tarea que dejó el maestro, no le dirijo ni una palabra, pero aun así ella sigue hablando sin importarle eso.

Tal como dije, esta niña es demasiado testaruda.

Finalmente llegamos al tejado, abro la puerta y sin esperar a la enana me dirijo hacia el lugar de siempre, la enana grita mi nombre y apresura su paso, poco después ella me rebasa y llega a donde están las otras dos mocosas.

"Ustedes dos tardaron demasiado" la niña malcriada de cabello castaño nos dice mientras me mira.

Si vas a enojarte con alguien que sea con la enana, yo jamás quise venir aquí.

"Lo siento había muchas personas en los pasillos" la enana se disculpa mientras se rasca torpemente la cabeza.

La niña malcriada suspira "Esta bien no es como si fuera tu culpa Nanoha, pero estoy segura de que si alguien se hubiera apresurado en salir del salón cuando era debido hubieran llegado aquí antes"

Ella empieza a señalar con la cabeza hacia mí, bueno si tienes algo que decir solo hazlo y déjate de rodeos.

"Lo importante es que estén aquí, ahora podemos comer todos juntos"

Chica tímida entra en escena para calmar a niña malcriada, que bien que lo has hecho, no quiero soportar más su incesante parloteo.

Las tres mocosas se sientan en la banca cerca de la orilla del tejado, yo por el contrario prefiero sentarme en el piso a un lado de ellas, desearía hacerlo un poco más alejado, pero sería ingrato considerando que la enana me ha traído un bento… de nuevo.

Ellas comienzan a charlar animadamente mientras comen, me mantengo callado y escuchando vagamente su conversación, de vez en cuando ellas me hacen preguntas, en su mayoría la enana a lo que simplemente asiento con la cabeza o doy un gruñido en respuesta.

Esto se ha vuelto rutina desde casi el comienzo del año pasado, siendo honesto es muy molesto convivir con niños que son mentalmente 30 años más jóvenes que yo, sobre todo cuando son 3 niñas molestas que no paran de hablar acerca de cosas triviales.

Por otro lado, es una ventaja que una de esas niñas, más específicamente la enana, sea Nanoha Takamachi, ¿Quién habría imaginado que me toparía con el infame demonio blanco? Conocerla fue una bendición, gracias a ella se en que universo estoy y las acciones que debo tomar para acumular poder.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que ella todavía no es una chica mágica, lo cual lo hace aún mejor ya que puedo apoderarme de Raising Heart cuando llegue Yuuno.

Lamentablemente no se la fecha en que sucederá, así que me he visto forzado a interactuar con ella y soportar sus intentos de volverse mi amiga, pfff que estupidez.

Pero volviendo al tema de acumular poder, cuando me di cuenta de en qué mundo estaba inmediatamente puse manos a la obra e intenté utilizar magia, lamentablemente no fue tan fácil como esperaba y me tomó alrededor de medio año ver resultados, resultados muy pobres, pero resultados, al fin y al cabo.

Probablemente lo hubiera logrado en menos tiempo si hubiera visto e interactuado con un mago de antemano, pero no hay ninguno en la ciudad de Uminari, y no recuerdo que se haga mención de ninguno en la serie antes de la llegada de Yuuno.

Podría haber esperado hasta que los eventos del canon sucedieran, pero no quiero estar indefenso cuando llegue el momento de robar a Raising Heart, sin mencionar el hecho de que había estado esperando 7 malditos años para saber en qué mundo estaba y qué tipo de poder era capaz de usar mi cuerpo actual.

Tomó una salchicha en forma de pulpo y la como, odio admitirlo, pero el bento que me trajo la enana es delicioso, mejor que las comidas instantáneas a las que estoy acostumbrado.

Las mocosas vuelven a preguntarme algo, doy un gruñido de confirmación y vuelven a su charla, dios esas niñas son demasiado persistentes, pero tengo que soportarlas, por el bien de mi deseo.

La Omnipotencia.

Termino los últimos restos de "mi bento" y le entregó la caja vacía a la enana.

"Agradécele a tu madre de mi parte" 

Su expresión se ilumina y asiente fervientemente con la cabeza. 

Luego de eso ellas siguen hablando, lo único que hago durante el resto del receso es quedarme sentado a su lado y escuchar vagamente lo que dicen.

-XXX-

Las clases del día finalmente terminan, o al menos la primera parte, aún tengo que ir a más clases después de la primaria, reencarnar como un japonés apesta, pero supongo que podría ser peor.

El trío de niñas me acompaña en el camino siguiendo con sus charlas felices, ¿todos los niños son tan ruidosos o son solo estas tres? juro por dios que cuando me vuelva omnipotente prohibiré el nacimiento de más niños.

Hablando de nacimientos aun puedo recordar perfectamente el mío… estúpidos traumas.

No puedo evitar tener un pequeño escalofrío al recordar tal evento, tantas cosas que ningún hombre sano y cuerdo debió de haber experimentado.

"¿Yuudai-kun? ¿Acaso tienes frío?"

Me encojo de hombros ante la pregunta de la chica tímida, si les empiezo a responder lo tomaran como una señal de que me estoy abriendo a ellas, y me niego a darles la impresión de tal cosa.

El viaje a clases continua de la misma forma de siempre, ellas charlan, me mantengo callado, de vez en cuando la enana intenta hacerme unirme a la conversación, doy respuestas cortas o gruñidos, ellas siguen charlando y me mantengo callado.

Solo otro día normal.

-XXX-

La campana suena anunciando el final de las clases.

El profesor da un último aviso antes de despedirnos, los niños en el salón recogen sus cosas y charlan felizmente, me tomo mi tiempo guardando mis cosas para irme, cuando terminó el salón estaba casi vacío, me dirijo hacia la salida donde me están esperando las tres mocosas.

"Ah, Yuudai-kun si pudiera hablar contigo un momento por favor"

El profesor me llama y volteo a mirarlo ¿qué es lo que querrá? bueno supongo que no estaría de más averiguarlo, asiento con la cabeza y me acerco a él.

"¿Hay algo que necesite Sensei?"

"Ah, nada importante solo me estaba preguntando qué tal te estaba yendo viviendo solo"

Lo dice con una voz y expresión amable, Ukitake-sensei siempre ha sido un profesor pendiente de sus alumnos, aunque sobre todo de mi considerando mis circunstancias especiales.

"Me ha ido bien al igual que siempre sensei"

Él asiente con la cabeza y noto como su mirada se dirige brevemente hacia la puerta, donde las 3 mocosas aún están esperando por mí.

"Me alegra oír eso" Dice con una voz sincera y una sonrisa en su cara "También me alegra ver que has hecho unos cuantos amigos"

No puedo evitar hacer una mueca ante su último comentario.

"Ellas no me dejan en paz sin importar cuanto las ignore, sobre todo la enana de cabello café"

Ukitake-sensei suelta una breve carcajada ante eso.

"Si, a pesar de no conocerla tan bien, sé que Takamachi-san es una niña muy amable y testaruda, ella no te dejara en paz tan fácilmente"

"Me he dado cuenta" murmuró para mí mismo.

"En fin solo quería preguntar eso, y recordarte que si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme"

Solo asiento con la cabeza, aunque parece ser suficiente para satisfacerlo ya que me da una pequeña palmada en la espalda y me empuja hacia la salida. Si tan solo todos los profesores fueran como él, entonces el promedio de suicidios en Japón sería mucho menor de lo que es actualmente.

"'¿De qué fue lo que hablaste con Ukitake-sensei?"

La niña malcriada no desaprovecha la primera oportunidad que tiene para interrogarme, simplemente le respondo con un "nada importante" y continúo caminando, ellas nuevamente siguen detrás de mí mientras charlan animadamente sobre las clases de hoy.

-XXX-

La niña malcriada y la niña tímida finalmente se despiden de nosotros y se marchan en una limusina directo hacia sus casas ¿alguna vez mencione que ellas eran ricas? he estado en sus casas antes, o mejor dicho mansiones, si mansiones, como esos edificios que ves en películas que tienen 4 pisos de alto, contienen cientos de habitaciones, terrenos demasiado grandes y super lujosas, con mayordomos sirviéndoles comidas deliciosas y exóticas y satisfaciendo todas sus necesidades a cada momento del día.

Mientras tanto yo vivo solo en una casa rentada de dos pisos valiéndome por mí mismo y comiendo en su mayoría comidas instantáneas u ordenando comida rápida para la cena.

La vida es tan injusta. 

La enana camina en silencio conmigo hacia la parada del autobús, o mejor dicho yo la acompaño hacia la parada del autobús, nosotros vivimos en direcciones opuestas así que tomamos autobuses diferentes, la única razón por la que la acompaño es debido a que es la única forma con la que se me ocurre pagarle por los bentos que siempre me trae.

Juro por dios que es solo por eso.

Finalmente llegamos, la parada estaba vacía de gente así que ambos pudimos sentarnos en las bancas libremente, la enana aún mantiene el silencio, pero está tarareando una melodía mientras mueve enérgicamente sus pies.

Es la viva imagen de una niña de 9 años, me es difícil siquiera imaginar en el tipo de monstruo que será en el futuro, o seria si yo no estuviera aquí.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Ella finalmente rompe el silencio, me encojo de hombros en señal de confirmación.

"Se que puede ser un poco grosero preguntarte esto y no tienes que responder si no quieres, pero..." Ella se calla pensando en si era correcto continuar.

"Solo escúpelo"

Un poco insegura de sí misma ella finalmente habla "¿Cómo es vivir solo?"

Uh, no esperaba este tipo de pregunta de su parte, considerando que ellas tres evitan ese tema como la peste a mi alrededor.

Bueno no creo que haya mucho daño en responderle esa pregunta.

"Aburrido, solitario, molesto, pero ignorando esas partes es en realidad bastante bueno ya que tengo mucha libertad para mi" Lo cual era cierto, sobre todo la parte de ser solitario, como ser humano estoy obligado a buscar la compañía de otras personas para no sentirme solo, es una lástima que las únicas personas con las que pueda interactuar sean niños de 9 años o menos.

"Debes de sentirte muy triste por estar solo"

Levantó una ceja ante eso "No, en realidad aprecio mi soledad, aunque no vendría mal tener a alguien con quien pueda hablar sobre ciertas cosas"

"Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras"

"No eres la persona indicada para hablar sobre dichas cosas, dudo que entiendas algo de lo que digo así que terminaría siendo una pérdida de tiempo para ambos"

Ella guarda silencio después de eso, supongo que está pensando en que decir para cambiar mi opinión al respecto, pero antes de que ella pueda abrir la boca para decir algo el autobús finalmente llega deteniéndose frente a nosotros.

La enana se ve conflictiva respecto a seguir hablando conmigo o tomar el autobús, así que decido despedirme para ahorrarnos problemas a ambos.

"Es hora de que te vayas o perderás el autobús, nos vemos el lunes enana"

Me levanto de mi asiento y me doy la vuelta para dirigirme a mi propia parada, pero antes de que siquiera logre avanzar unos pasos algo me sostiene firmemente del brazo.

"¡No puedes saberlo hasta que lo intentes!" Su voz suena fuerte mientras me sostiene, puedo ver su mirada decidida fijamente en mis ojos, extraño ella casi nunca alza la voz.

Cierto olvide con quien hablaba, la enana no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente.

"Aun si no logro comprenderlo eso no quiere decir que no me interesa saber lo que te gusta o que piensas" dice eso con una voz firme, determinada a transmitirme sus pensamientos al respecto "Así que, por favor, la próxima vez háblame un poco sobre lo que te gusta"

El autobús se marcha dejándonos a ambos parados solos en la acera, ella aun sostiene mi brazo fuertemente como si esperara una respuesta mía.

Estoy tentado a simplemente soltarme e irme sin darle una palabra, pero hay algo que me detiene de hacerlo, no sé si sea por el hecho de que sería cruel hacerle eso a un niño, la manera en la que ella me está viendo expectante a lo que debo decir, o simplemente fue por las palabras que me dijo.

Y en contra de toda posibilidad empiezo a considerar hablar con ella al respecto.

Maldita sea, es por razones como esta que no quería involucrarme demasiado con ella.

Suelto un suspiro en señal de derrota "Tu autobús se ha marchado, ahora tendremos que esperar al siguiente"

La enana suelta mi brazo y puedo apreciar un poco de decepción en su mirada.

"A veces me pregunto porque la sociedad actual está tan atrasada con la tecnología" noto la mirada confusa que ella me da, pero la ignoro a favor de continuar "Quiero decir, hemos tenido más de dos mil años para hacer grandes avances, pero aún seguimos estancados usando teléfonos con teclas y sin poder viajar libremente por el espacio"

"¿Eh?"

"Culpo a la cacería de brujas y a las personas religiosas al respecto, si ellos no hubieran tachado a ciertos avances científicos como brujería entonces la tecnología y medicina moderna podría haber estado más avanzadas" Noto su mirada aún confusa en mi dirección, suspiro "¿Porque me ves así? ¿no eras tú la que quería que hablara un poco sobre lo que pienso?"

Le toma un momento procesar lo que dije antes de que sus rasgos faciales cambiaran de decepción a felicidad.

"Aunque si quieres puedo detenerme" vale la pena intentarlo. 

"¡No! ¡Por favor continua, quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir!" la enana niega fervientemente con la cabeza, su voz sonaba emocionada y feliz, como si hubiese recibido el mejor regalo del mundo.

Durante los próximos 10 minutos le habló acerca de mis pensamientos con el avance de la tecnología y ciencia, estoy seguro de que ella no entiende nada de lo que digo, pero aun así decide escuchar atentamente, de vez en cuando ella hace preguntas acerca de palabras que no entiende, a lo que le explico de la forma más sencilla posible.

Esto continua por un tiempo antes de que el autobús finalmente llegará, nos despedimos de la manera habitual, aunque es imposible no notar la felicidad que se muestra en el rostro de la enana.

Nunca lo admitiré en voz alta, pero esta ha sido una de las pocas veces en esta vida que me he sentido aliviado de tener una charla con alguien.

-XXX-

El camino a casa es algo largo, pase demasiado tiempo hablando con la enana que perdí 2 autobuses y tomaría un rato antes de que el siguiente llegara, no quería esperar más en volver a casa así que decidí caminar.

El lugar en donde me estoy quedando no está tan lejos como para requerir el autobús, lo mismo podría decirse del hogar de la enana, es sólo que tomar el autobús consume menos tiempo que ir caminando, y en un país como Japón en donde sus estudiantes pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo estudiando, es necesario llegar rápido a casa para descansar o hacer deberes de la escuela.

En serio ser japonés apesta, puede que ahora no sea tan difícil con mis estudios, pero una vez que llegue a la secundaria y universidad todo se complicara demasiado.

Por otro lado, es posible que ya sea un ser omnipotente antes de llegar a la universidad, así que no creo que necesite estudiar más después de eso.

El recorrido a casa es tranquilo y sin complicaciones, en el camino hay muchas otras personas que han salido de la escuela o trabajo y se dirigen ya sea a casa o a sitios para pasar el rato tal como el parque.

El ambiente que se respira es tranquilo, aunque todo es un poco ajetreado debido a la multitud.

Llego a casa después de casi media hora de caminata, el barrio en donde vivo es el típico que verías en cualquier anime japonés, calles limpias, casas amplias y en general un ambiente bastante tranquilo.

Sacó una llave de mi bolsillo derecho y la introduzco en la cerradura de la puerta, sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que esta ya estaba abierta.

Supongo que ella está en casa.

Retiró las llaves y entro a casa, inmediatamente soy recibido por un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina, tal como suponía ella está en casa.

Me quito los zapatos y los dejó en la entrada, si no lo hago sé que ella me regañara debido a que no es correcto, pero que puedo decir, en mi vida original fui estadounidense y allí no tenemos estas costumbres.

"He llegado" anunció mi presencia tal y como ella me dijo que se debía hacer.

"Oh, un momento" una voz femenina e infantil proviene de mi cocina, no hace falta esperar mucho tiempo para ver a una niña en silla de ruedas salir de allí y saludarme felizmente "Bienvenido a casa"

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa y me acerco para alborotarle un poco el cabello "Veo que estás preparando la cena, debiste de haber esperado a que llegara para que te ayudase"

"Debes de estar cansado de estar en la escuela todo el día, así que pensé en preparar la cena para que pudieses descansar un poco"

A pesar de que le digo que no es necesario ella siempre hace eso cuando viene a visitarme.

"Dame un momento para guardar mis cosas y cambiarme y entonces podre ayudarte a preparar la cena"

Ella acepta felizmente y usa el control de su silla de ruedas para volver a la cocina, mientras tanto yo me dirijo a la habitación que se encuentra en el segundo piso, cuando llegó simplemente arrojo mi mochila a la cama y procedo a cambiarme el uniforme por algo más cómodo.

Supongo que ella se quedara aquí esta noche así que más tarde tendré que preparar el baño para que pueda limpiarse.

Una vez que termine de cambiarme baje rápidamente a la cocina, si bien sé que ella puede preparar la cena fácilmente aun en su condición, preferiría no arriesgarme a que ocurra un accidente.

"Entonces ¿qué hay para la cena?" Preguntó una vez que llego al lado suyo.

"Estaba preparando un poco de estofado"

Asiento con la cabeza y comienzo a ayudarla, no voy a negarlo, preparar la cena con su ayuda es en realidad bastante cómodo, a diferencia de la enana y sus amigas ella no me molesta haciendo preguntas innecesarias o hablando de cosas aleatorias.

Supongo que una parte de eso se debe a que conoce muy bien mi personalidad y tiene miedo de que me aparte de ella si empieza a actuar de tal forma.

Sea como sea, funciona para mí.

Cuando finalmente la cena esta lista le pido a ella que limpie la mesa para que yo pueda servir los platos, acepta sin ninguna objeción y después de un rato ella termina.

Procedo a servir el estofado y ambos comemos, la cena se lleva a cabo en un cómodo silencio en su mayoría, con algunas preguntas lanzadas a mí de vez en cuando.

"Por cierto hoy llegaste más tarde de lo habitual"

"Me quede hablando con la enana en la parada del autobús"

"¿La niña que nunca deja de seguirte?" Pregunta curiosa "Pensé que no le hablabas"

Hago una mueca ante eso.

"Ella fue… demasiado persistente" le conteste recordado las palabras que la enana me dijo.

Ella suelta una pequeña risa ante eso "Debe serlo si fue capaz de hacer que hablaras con ella durante tanto tiempo"

"Y ahora ella lo intentara con más fuerza" murmure para mí mismo, aunque al parecer ella lo escuchó ya que su risa aumentó levemente.

"Deberías de traerla a casa para que pueda conocerla, tal vez me lleve bien con ella"

"Mmmm lo pensare, pero no prometo nada" Ni loco la traeré, si lo hago es probable que la enana me visite solo para seguir intentando ser mi amiga, además ellas dos están destinadas a encontrarse, si tuviera que adivinar sería entre este año y el siguiente.

Cuando finalmente terminamos de cenar llevó los platos al fregadero, ella se ofrece a lavarlos, pero me niego diciendo que lo haré mañana.

"Por cierto ¿tienes planeado pasar aquí la noche?"

Asiente con la cabeza "Solo si no es una molestia para ti"

"Eres libre de quedarte ¿debería prepara un baño para ti?"

"Ah no es necesario, ya tomé uno antes de venir"

"Bien, en ese caso preparare el mío, podemos ver televisión mientras tanto si te apetece"

Ella no objeta, me dirijo al baño para calentar mi agua mientras ella observa la televisión tranquilamente.

-XXX-

Cuando finalmente anochece la llevó a ella a la habitación que hay en el primer piso, en donde dormiremos ambos, la llevó en su silla de ruedas, aunque es un poco molesto considerando el reducido espacio que hay.

Abro la puerta de la habitación y ambos entramos, cuando llegamos al lado de la cama la ayudó a acostarse y cobijarse adecuadamente.

"¿Por cierto como ha ido tu terapia?"

Su expresión se ilumina levemente cuando le hago esa pregunta "Bastante bien, mira ahora puedo mover más mis pies" señala con su mano hacia sus dedos que se mueven debajo de las sábanas "Me cuesta algo de trabajo, pero el doctor dice que podré recuperar la totalidad de mis movimientos con el tiempo"

"Me alegra escuchar eso" Aunque sigue siendo bastante extraño, si mal no recuerdo ella no era capaz de mover ninguna parte de sus piernas, y la parálisis que sufre debería extenderse en lugar de sanar, pero de nuevo nada me asegura que el universo en el que me encuentro seguirá siendo el mismo al que conozco.

Apago las luces y me acuesto a su lado para dormir, no sin antes poner la alarma en el despertador.

"Buenas noches Yuudai-kun"

"Buenas noches niña de al lado"

Ella hace un lindo puchero "Mou cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, me llamo Hayate Yagami, no niña de al lado"

Ignoró sus quejas y me despido una vez más "Lo que digas, de todas formas, buenas noches" 

A pesar de su molestia ella cierra sus ojos y sonríe.

No puedo evitar sonreír levemente cuando la veo, pero inmediatamente pienso en la razón por la cual me molesto en convivir con ella.

No importa que, debo de recordar que ella y las otras mocosas no significan nada para mí y que son solo herramientas para un fin.

Repito esos pensamientos en mi mente hasta que finalmente quedó dormido.

No importa que ellas no deben de significar nada para mi… si tan solo fuera tan fácil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaira: No Yuudai no es Fate reencarnada.**

 _ **-XXX-**_

Después de desayunar decidí despedirme de Hayate y salir a hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Correr todas las mañanas es algo que se ha vuelto una rutina para mí, siendo honesto odio hacer ejercicio, pero no puedo tener un cuerpo débil. Sobre todo, si consideramos el tiempo que falta para que Yuuno llegue a Uminari.

No tengo ilusiones de que hacer un poco de ejercicio me ayude a sobrevivir. Después de todo la enana con solo 9 años ya era capaz de pelear contra oponentes capaces de destruir una ciudad fácilmente. Y ella ni siquiera había hecho algo de ejercicio físico antes de conseguir a Raising Heart.

En serio, los magos de este mundo son unos monstruos. 

Pero, aun si hacer ejercicio no me ayudara con mi magia, si podrá hacerlo con otras cosas. Después de todo tengo planeado conseguir Chakra y aprender un poco de trucos ninja.

Lamentablemente los poderes que me concedieron no me enseñan a usar chakra, no sin antes haberlo visto e interactuado de antemano.

Cuando renací en este mundo obtuve un poco de información dentro de mi cabeza. La más importante y la que recuerdo a la perfección son los poderes que me fueron dados.

Solamente fueron 2, pero son demasiados útiles.

El primero es la capacidad de viajar entre mundos. Aunque es posible que tenga algunas dificultades con dicho poder, ya que es necesario poder aprender a usarlo para viajar a distintos mundos de forma seguida. De lo contrario solo seré capaz de viajar a unos cuantos pocos, y encima con un límite de tiempo para volver a viajar entre mundos.

No he utilizado dicho poder por el momento, aunque tengo planeado hacerlo la próxima semana, me gustaría esperar hasta que consiga a Raising Heart, pero mi curiosidad es más fuerte. Además, si tengo suerte tal vez caiga en un mundo donde pueda aprender algo útil y fácil de usar, como Fairy Tail por ejemplo.

Incluso ya tengo una excusa planeada y un permiso falso para usarlo como motivo de mi ausencia en la escuela.

El segundo poder, pero no menos importante, es la capacidad de hacer que mi cuerpo pueda aprender a usar cualquier tipo de energía siempre y cuando haya interactuado con ella el tiempo suficiente.

Lamentablemente tampoco he podido utilizar ese poder, ya que no me he topado con ningún mago en la ciudad, y aun si lo hubiera hecho dudo mucho que ellos estén dispuestos a pasar el tiempo con un niño al azar. 

¿Entonces cómo soy capaz de usar magia? La respuesta es fácil, nací con un Linker Core. 

Habiendo nacido con un Linker Core no hay necesidad de usar mi poder con un mago, pero hacerlo hubiera hecho que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara más rápido a usar magia.

Una desventaja de mi segundo poder es el hecho de que necesito interactuar el tiempo suficiente con alguien para que tenga efecto. Sin mencionar el hecho de que solamente hace que mi cuerpo aprenda a producir cualquier tipo de energía, pero no me enseña a cómo utilizarla.

Tampoco me da la capacidad de aprender la misma energía, pero de un tipo específico, ni conseguir habilidades genéticas de una persona.

Pongamos un ejemplo.

Si yo llegase a interactuar con Uchiha Sasuke el tiempo suficiente, entonces mi cuerpo empezará a crear su propio sistema circulatorio de Chakra basado en el de Sasuke, pero no será el mismo Chakra que el suyo.

Y mi poder tampoco me enseñaría a utilizar Chakra.

Tampoco me daría la capacidad de obtener el Sharingan, ya que este es una habilidad genética hereditaria de los Uchiha. 

Otro ejemplo sería si llegara a interactuar con Natsu Dragneel o Son Goku.

En el caso de Natsu, mi cuerpo obtendrá un "Contenedor" el cual me permitiría usar la magia correspondiente al mundo de Fiore. Sin embargo, no aprenderé a utilizar magia Dragon Slayer.

Con Goku pasa algo similar, mi cuerpo obtendrá Ki, pero no me convertiré en un Sayajin, ni obtendré las habilidades de uno.

Y así, mueren mis esperanzas de poder destruir un planeta.

Hay otros detalles con mi poder que involucran el alma, pero en base es lo mismo.

Tendré que entrenar mucho una vez que consiga más habilidades.

Pero, por ahora tendré que conformarme con hacer ejercicio físico.

¿Porque mis poderes no pudieron ser mejores?

-XXX-

Una vez que terminé de correr volví a casa. Lamentablemente mi entrenamiento no ha terminado, aún tengo que practicar con mi magia.

Deje mis zapatos en la entrada y me dirijo a mi habitación. Se siente extraño estar descalzo, pero no puedo negar lo cómodo que es.

Cuando entre en mi habitación inmediatamente cerré las cortinas de la ventana y apague las luces. Me es más fácil practicar mi magia cuando hay poca luz, me ayuda a concentrarme.

Me senté en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y extendiendo mi brazo derecho. Mientras con el izquierdo sostenía la muñeca de mi mano derecha.

Cerrando los ojos y tomando una respiración profunda empecé a concentrarme en activar mi magia. Usar magia es más difícil de lo que podrías creer, al menos para mí.

Me tomó mucho tiempo descubrir cómo usar magia, intente varias maneras, desde dibujar símbolos en las palmas de mis manos, hasta hacer poses ridículas estilo Jojos solo para ver si con suerte conseguía algo.

Admito que lo último no fue mi mejor idea, pero estaba desesperado.

Cuando nada de eso funciono intente recordar lo que se explicaba en la serie, y entonces recordé que los Linker Core son en realidad una especie de órgano que le permite a una persona usar magia.

Tomando eso en cuenta empecé a concentrarme en "sentir" mi Linker Core. Me tomo demasiado tiempo lograrlo, 2 semanas en realidad, pero todo el esfuerzo valió la pena.

La sensación que da un Linker Core es… curiosa por decir lo menos.

Era como sentir una especie de segundo corazón latiendo en mi pecho, pero que era incapaz de ver o sentir de manera física.

Era como si mi Linker Core estuviera en mi pecho, pero al mismo tiempo era como si no existiera. 

Voy a culpar a la magia por ello.

Tuve que acostumbrarme otras 2 semanas a sentir mi Linker Core, lo cual fue desesperante.

Una vez me acostumbre empecé a usar magia, o lo intente. Al parecer también necesitaba practicar eso.

Lo que me lleva a mi situación actual.

Dejando escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo abrí mis ojos y miré fijamente la palma de mi mano derecha. Me concentré en sentir mi Linker Core y pocos segundos después fui recibido por una sensación cálida y fantasmal en mi pecho.

Ahora viene la parte difícil, extraer la magia de mi Linker Core y concéntrala en la palma de mi mano.

No voy a mentir, el proceso para lograrlo aún es lento y tedioso. Tener que concentrarme única y exclusivamente en sentir y mover mi magia desde mi Linker Core hasta mi mano requiere mucho esfuerzo. 

Poco a poco empecé a mover mi magia, pensando e imaginando un rio fluyendo dentro de mi cuerpo. Momentos después pude sentir a mi magia moviéndose suavemente por mi brazo derecho hasta llegar a mi mano.

Empecé imaginando a mi magia tomando forma, una esfera perfectamente redonda que gira constantemente. Cuando tenía la imagen mental lista obligue a mi magia a salir. 

El proceso fue lento, pero poco a poco note como una esfera verde jade aparecía en la palma de mi mano. Su forma empezó como una leve corriente de aire en mi mano, luego creció para tomar el tamaño de una canica, una pelota de tenis, hasta que finalmente alcanzo un tamaño similar al de una pelota de futbol.

En poco tiempo una forma perfectamente esférica se encontraba girando lentamente en la palma de mi mano. Corrientes suaves de aire emergían de ella y aún más viento podía verse en su interior.

Otro éxito para mí.

Lamentablemente no podré mantenerla por mucho tiempo ya que consume demasiada energía, pero de eso se trata mi entrenamiento. Hacer esto tanto tiempo como me sea posible hasta no poder más o desmayarme. 

Con este entrenamiento tenía la esperanza de aumentar la cantidad de tiempo y magia que puedo usar, así como mi concentración y resistencia.

Continúe alimentando la esfera con más magia, es una lástima que no pueda recrear el Rasengan, pero tengo confianza de que lo lograré con el tiempo.

Mientras sigo manteniendo a mi bastardización del Rasengan, pienso en cómo lidiare con la enana y sus amigos.

Es cierto que tengo planeado tomar a Raising Heart antes que la enana, pero no soy tan estúpido como para pensar que no fallare. Siempre existe el riesgo de fallar, además no sé si mi potencial mágico será suficiente para usar a Raising Heart.

Si logro obtener a Raising Heart podre continuar con mi plan el cual consta de 4 partes.

1- Deshacerme de Yuuno.

2- Obtener las Jewel Seed para mí.

3- Evitar al TSAB.

4- Eliminar a Fate, Arf y Precia de una forma u otra.

Lo primero será fácil, simplemente tendré que arrojar a Yuuno a un lugar al azar y lejos de Uminari para que no intervenga, en el peor de los casos tendré que matarlo. No me gusta la idea de matar a un niño, y estoy seguro de que probablemente no lo haga.

Por lo tanto, lo pondré en una jaula y lo enviare a Australia.

Dejaré que los canguros se encarguen de él.

La segunda parte será parcialmente fácil ya que no tendré a nadie interponiéndose en mi camino por un tiempo.

La tercera parte de mi plan será un poco más complicada. Para evitar al STAB tendré que usar un disfraz y conseguir un escondite. También podría pelear contra ellos, si mal no recuerdo la mayoría de sus magos son solo carne de cañón en la primera temporada.

La única amenaza seria Chrono y Lindy, pero no tengo ilusiones de poder derrotarlos, no sin ningún plan o ventaja a mi favor.

Y finalmente la cuarta parte de mi plan.

Voy a ser honesto conmigo mismo, no hay manera en el infierno de que logre derrotar a Fate y Arf por mi cuenta, no sin jugar sucio o con ayuda. Debido a esto he pensado en mantener a Yuuno de mi lado, el sería de gran ayuda y emparejaría las cosas.

Pero como aun soy demasiado blando, lo más probable es que me termine uniendo a Yuuno y eso me impida traicionarlo y quedarme con las Jewel Seed.

… Jugar sucio será.

Tal vez use el odio de Precia a mi favor, recordárselo a Fate definitivamente bajara su autoestima y rendimiento. También puede suceder lo contrario, pero vale la pena el riesgo.

Arf será más fácil de derrotar, ella es alguien que se deja llevar más fácilmente por sus emociones. Aprovechare eso y le tendré una trampa para derrotarla.

Lo único que me quedaría por hacer seria destruir a Bardiche y hacerle un daño irreparable a Arf para evitar que Fate me persiga por un tiempo.

Lo que me dejaría tener que lidiar solamente con Precia quien estoy casi seguro de que vendrá por mi cuando derrote a Fate y Arf. Al igual que Chrono y Fate, ella no es alguien a quien pueda derrotar sin jugar sucio.

Tal vez aprenda un hechizo que la enferme y debilite considerablemente, eso podría acelerar su muerte.

Una vez hecho todo eso simplemente tendré que esconderme del STAB y esperar a que sucedan los eventos del Libro de la Oscuridad para poner en marcha mi segundo plan.

Claro todo eso suponiendo yo consiga a Raising Heart. En dado caso de que no lo haga tendré que entablar "amistad" con los protagonistas, convencer al Lindy Harlaown de que me dé un Intelligent Device, unirme al STAB y convertirme en un miembro lo suficientemente influyente, para finalmente robar todas las Lost Logia que pueda.

O hallar una manera de apoderarme del STAB y Mid-Childa.

Este plan tardaría demasiado tiempo y probablemente solo lograre robar las Lost Logia, por lo que es mejor opción mi primer plan.

Aun así, ya he estado interactuando con los protagonistas en dado caso de que no pueda realizar mi primer plan.

La enana y la niña de al lado serán útiles "aliadas", aunque si mal no recuerdo la niña tímida y la niña malcriada también se unirán al STAB, pero no estoy seguro.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, a ellas 4 aún les molesta que las llame por esos apodos, pero me niego a llamarlas por sus verdaderos nombres en voz alta. Eso significaría aceptarlas como personas reales en lugar de herramientas u obstáculos a superar.

Aunque hacer esto último me está resultando difícil con Hayate, pasar tanto tiempo con ella me está ablandando, es difícil no simpatizar con su situación y querer ayudarla. Por suerte estaré ausente la próxima semana por un tiempo indefinido, cosa que aprovechare para deshacerme de sentimientos y pensamientos tóxicos para mí.

Lo mismo podría decirse de Nanoha, tal como pasó recientemente su forma de hablar y pensar ha estado influyendo lentamente en mí.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que necesito estar cerca suyo para saber cuándo llegara Yuuno ya me hubiera alejado de ella.

Personas con mentalidades y sentimientos como los de Nanoha son peligrosos para mí. No solo por su fuerza, sino también porque ellos tienen alguna especie de "don" que los hace influir en los demás por medio de las palabras o acciones.

Rayos el ejemplo más famoso que se me ocurre es el mismísimo Uzumaki Naruto, el niño que era capaz de convertir enemigos en aliados con solamente palabras y su propia voluntad… claro con un poco de violencia en el proceso.

Supongo que por ahora lo único que me queda hacer es seguir interactuando con Nanoha de la misma forma en que lo he hecho hasta ahora. Aunque estoy seguro de que ella será más insistente en volverse mi amigo después de lo que paso ayer.

Dejare que el yo de mañana lidie con eso.

-XXX-

Escuche pacientemente el pitido del teléfono, esperando a que mi tío recogiera el otro lado.

"... ¿Hola?"

"Tío, soy yo Yuudai."

"Oh Yuudai sobrino ¿Como has estado?"

"...Bien, por cierto, tengo un favor que pedirte."

Hubo un breve silencio del otro lado antes de que respondiera.

"...Espero que no necesites más dinero para comprar dulces extranjeros, gastaste una fortuna en la última ocasión."

"¡Ugh! ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Y ni siquiera fueron tantos dulces!"

"Yuudai, gastaste alrededor de 500 dólares más envió en dulces importados desde México, y en su mayoría fueron alrededor de 6 cajas enteras de submarinos, piruletas y otros dulces picosos, no puedes negar el hecho de que fueron demasiados."

"... Te envié unos cuantos."

"Solo fue una bolsa de paletas de mango y sabes que soy alérgico al mango."

"Yo odio el mango y la intención es lo que cuenta."

Escuche a mi tío soltar un suspiro desde el otro lado, supongo que está molesto por que le envié dulces de mango.

Juro por dios que había olvidado que era alérgico.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"

Bueno es hora de convencerlo.

"Necesito que llames al director de mi escuela y le expliques que no podré asistir a clases durante unas semanas."

"¿Porque quieres que haga eso?"

Decido fingir la voz más insegura y triste posible "Yo… necesito tiempo para pensar, en un mes será el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres y quisiera planear de antemano que hacer para ese día."

Lo cual es cierto y la razón por la cual decidí viajar a otro mundo en esa fecha. Después de todo nadie sospechara de la ausencia de un niño triste por el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

Es el plan perfecto.

"Ya veo." puedo escuchar su tono preocupado desde la otra línea "Veré que puedo hacer."

"Gracias."

"Si necesitas ayuda con algo no dudes en llamarme."

"Por Supuesto."

Hubo una breve e incómoda pausa antes de que volviera a hablar.

"Pasando a otro tema ¿Has hecho algunos amigos?"

Dejé escapar un lamentable gemido y me prepare para lo que sería sin duda alguna una larga conversación acerca de la importancia de las relaciones sociales.

Ahora recuerdo porque no llamo a mi Tío tan a menudo.

-XXX-

"A partir de la próxima semana dejare de asistir a la escuela por un tiempo, así que deja de traer bentos para mí."

"¿Que?"

"A partir de la próxima semana dejare de asistir a la escuela por un tiempo, así que deja de traer bentos para mí."

"¿Que?"

"Santo dios no puede ser tan difícil de entender. A partir de la próxima semana dejare de asistir a la escuela por un tiempo, así que deja de traer bentos para mí."

La expresión en la cara de la enana era una de completa confusión y ... ¿Tristeza? ¿Angustia?

La expresión en la cara de las otras dos niñas no era tan diferente, aunque solo hay sorpresa por su parte, supongo que la noticia también las ha impactado un poco.

Tomó una salchicha y la introduzco en mi boca.

Maldita sea esto es delicioso.

"Pero ¿por qué? ¿acaso te cambiaras de escuela?"

La voz de Nanoha suena un poco desesperada, al parecer se está tomando esto con demasiada seriedad.

"¡No nos ignores!"

"Silencio chica malcriada, hay algunas personas tratando de comer."

Ella se levanta de su asiento visiblemente enojada "¡Si quieres que me calle entonces contesta!"

"¡Alisa-san cálmate!"

La chica tímida trata de tranquilizarla tomándola de su brazo, pero eso obviamente no es suficiente para detenerla.

Supongo que podría echarle más leña al fuego.

"Si, cálmate de una vez, estás causando una escena."

"¡Es tu culpa por no explicarnos de que estas hablando!"

La ignoro y sigo comiendo, es realmente divertido hacerla enojar, compensa todo el tiempo que he perdido con ellas.

"Por favor, dinos porque te irás."

Nanoha me hace esa petición mientras me mira directo a los ojos. Por razones desconocidas su expresión es la de una niña completamente asustada.

Dios soy demasiado endeble para ignorar a una mirada así.

"Se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres y mi tío y yo necesitamos tiempo para organizar algo en su memoria."

El trío de mocosas se queda completamente quietas cuando escuchan eso.

"Yo...Eh… ¿Qué?"

"Se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres y mi tío y yo necesitamos tiempo para organizar algo en su memoria."

Nuevamente la niña malcriada se queda en silencio, su rostro adopta rápidamente una expresión de pánico y miedo.

Nanoha y Suzuka no son diferentes, aunque sus reacciones son algo más leves.

"Yo… lo siento, no sabía."

"No importa, simplemente guarda silencio y déjame comer en paz."

Ella cumple y se calla, las otras dos siguen su ejemplo y no hacen más preguntas.

Si hubiera sabido que sacar ese tema las haría callar tan rápido lo hubiera hecho antes.

Sigo comiendo ignorando sus presencias.

El resto del receso pasa tranquilamente y sin más preguntas

-XXX-

"Entonces te iras la próxima semana."

Asiento con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Hayate. Ella se está tomando la noticia mejor de lo que esperaba.

"¿Cuándo volverás?"

"No lose, en 2 semanas, un mes como máximo." Yo estaba siendo honesto aquí, no tengo ni la menor idea de cuando volveré.

"Oh, bueno espero que tengas cuidado"

Doy un pequeño gruñido en respuesta.

Al menos ella no me dará el tratamiento silencioso como las otras 3, no me quejo por ello, pero fue algo incomodo acompañar a Nanoha al autobús.

Volteo para ver la expresión de Hayate que se encuentra leyendo un libro, pero no ha cambiado en absoluto.

"¿Estas bien con eso?" No puedo evitar hacer la pregunta, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que pasamos juntos ella debería estar al menos un poco triste de que me fuera.

No es que me importe.

Ella finalmente deja su libro y voltea a verme "Si, entiendo que te iras para preparar algo en homenaje a tus padres y estoy bien con eso."

Cuando ella lo dice de esa forma suena como si estuviera enojada, aunque sé que no es así.

"Además yo también perdí a mis padres, así que puedo entender las razones por las que te vas."

Oh cierto, había olvidado que ella era huérfana.

"Sin mencionar que ya estoy acostumbrada a estar sola." Esa última parte lo dice en un susurro, pero aun así soy capaz de escucharlo.

No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño ante eso.

"Solo me iré por unas semanas, cuando vuelva te prometo que serás la primera en saberlo, incluso te traeré un recuerdo." Trato de animarla un poco, por más que quiera ser un bastardo sin sentimientos no puedo soportar ver a una niña triste.

Espero que las próximas semanas arreglen eso, o de lo contrario tendré que aprender un hechizo que me ayude a deshacerme de mis emociones.

Hayate solamente asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a su lectura, aun así, soy capaz de notar un poco de felicidad en su rostro y no puedo evitar sonreír levemente al verlo.

En verdad, soy demasiado endeble.

-XXX-

Los días siguientes sucedieron casi con normalidad, aparte de la disculpa que recibí de Alisa y Nanoha todo marcho como siempre.

Las visitas de Hayate se volvieron diarias, esperaba eso considerando que soy su único amigo y que me iré por un tiempo indeterminado. Curiosamente ella ha estado hablando un poco más conmigo, supongo que quiere aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda juntos.

Sin embargo, recibí una enorme sorpresa esta semana de parte de la enana.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¡Un celular!"

"Se lo que es, a lo que me refiero es, a porque me lo estás dando."

"Dijiste que te irías por un tiempo, así que a Nanoha se le ocurrió comprar un celular para ti. De esa forma todas podremos estar en contacto contigo." la niña tímida responde.

"Aunque todas pusimos algo de dinero para comprarlo. Deberías de ser un poco agradecido."

La enana sonríe ampliamente ofreciendo su regalo de nuevo "Tú no tienes un celular… ¿Cierto?"

Considero brevemente mentir y decirles que ya poseo uno, pero lo descarto cuando pienso en la posibilidad de que la niña malcriada empiece un escándalo por eso.

Aun así, no quiero un celular, mucho menos uno de parte de Nanoha.

Niego con la cabeza "No, pero no necesito uno, aun así, gracias por el esfuerzo."

Me dispongo a salir del salón sin una palabra más, pero la voz de Alisa me detiene.

"Oh, entonces supongo que los ahorros de Nanoha se han desperdiciado."

"¿Que?" Inmediatamente doy media vuelta para mirarla.

"Una verdadera lástima, 2 años enteros de ahorros han sido utilizados para comprarle un celular a un amigo que ni siquiera lo quiere." la niña malcriada dice eso con una voz fingida de dolor y… ¿Una sonrisa?

Empieza a hacer poses dramáticas con los brazos y continúa hablando "Ahora Nanoha tendrá que empezar a ahorrar dinero desde cero, siempre con el recordatorio y dolor de que lo anterior fue gastado y rechazado por un amigo, que tragedia."

Cuando termina de hablar Alisa lanza una sonrisa maliciosa en mi dirección.

…

…

…

Oh, esa bastarda.

Me dirijo a Alisa "Estas jugando sucio."

"No sé a qué te refieres." contesta con un rostro y voz de fingida ignorancia.

No la dejo escapar tan fácil "Si, lo estas y tú lo sabes."

"Una vez más, no sé de qué estás hablando, yo solo estoy diciendo la tragedia que vivirá Nanoha si cierta persona no toma su regalo."

Antes de que pueda contestar ella una vez más habla.

"Tantos ahorros desperdiciados en un regalo que terminara yendo a la basura, una verdadera tragedia."

¡Pequeña bastarda! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

"¿Enana es eso cierto?" Le hago esa pregunta con la esperanza de que todo lo que Alisa ha dicho sea solo una mentira inventada con el propósito de que yo tome el maldito celular.

Nanoha se pone un poco nerviosa con la pregunta, la veo juntar sus dedos y índice y evitar mi mirada.

"Yo...Eh… ¿Tal vez?"

Santo Dios, no es una mentira.

Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver a la niña malcriada sonriendo maliciosamente en mi dirección.

...

Ella lo sabe.

Sabe mi secreto.

Ella sabe que soy demasiado endeble para rechazar un regalo así por parte de alguien como Nanoha cuando se cuánto costo.

Ese pequeño monstruo.

En este punto lo único que puedo hacer es aceptar el regalo con la poca dignidad que me queda.

Soltando un suspiro de derrota tomo el celular de las manos de Nanoha "Bien, pero les devolveré el dinero una vez que vuelva."

Ellas protestan, pero las ignoro a favor de mirar mi nuevo celular.

Uh, ellas inclusive se tomaron la molestia de ponerle un listón rojo para decorarlo.

Su aspecto no es nada resaltable, solo otro celular que sería obsoleto en mi mundo original, aunque tengo que admitir que su color negro con gris le queda bien.

Empiezo a pulsar las teclas para saber qué es lo que puedo hacer con este celular, sorprendentemente tiene una aplicación para tomar fotos y videos, extraño, no recuerdo que los celulares antiguos pudieran hacer eso.

Cuando voy a los contactos veo tres nombres familiares en él.

"¿Han puesto sus números entre mis contactos?"

La enana contesta a mi pregunta entusiasmada "¡Si! ¡Así podrás llamarnos cuando tengas tiempo!"

Maldición, no importa aun puedo salvarme.

"Me iré fuera del país, no estoy seguro de si podre contactarme correctamente con ustedes."

La enana se desinfla un poco, pero inmediatamente recupera su energía.

"No importa, aun puedes mandarnos mensajes."

Maldita sea.

"Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada, aunque hare un pequeño cambio en los contactos."

"¡Ni se te ocurra eliminarnos!"

"No hare eso, solo un poco más y... ¡listo!"

"¿Qué es lo que hiciste?"

"Míralo por ti mismo."

Le doy mi celular a la enana para que vea lo que hice, sus amigas curiosas se acercan para saber.

"¡¿Porque rayos cambiaste mi nombre a "niña malcriada"?!"

"No estoy segura de que ser llamada "chica tímida" me guste."

"Pero soy más alta que tú."

Ignoro sus quejas y vuelvo a explorar mi celular. Si lo voy a conservar al menos le pondré el nombre que yo quiera a mis contactos.

-XXX-

Finalmente, la semana termino.

Las tres mocosas y Hayate se despidieron de mí el día anterior, me desearon buena suerte y que disfrutara mi viaje.

No estoy seguro de cómo debería disfrutar el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, pero supongo que ellas lo decían de otra manera.

En este momento estoy en lo más profundo de un pequeño bosque en Uminari. A mi lado esta una mochila de tamaño decente, llena de dulces y comida rápida.

Tenía planeado usar mi habilidad de teletransporte dimensional en mi casa, pero Hayate me dijo que cuidaría mi hogar mientras no estaba, así que tuve que buscar una alternativa.

No voy a mentir, estoy muy nervioso por probar esto, pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, por lo que mi tío sabe estoy llorando en silencio y preparándome para el aniversario de mis padres.

Y por lo que la escuela y las mocosas saben, me he ido de Japón por un tiempo para preparar algo en homenaje a mis padres.

Reviso el contenido de mi mochila una vez más para asegurarme de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Al confirmarlo guardo todo nuevamente en su lugar y cuelgo la mochila de mi hombro.

Tomo una respiración profunda y extiendo ambos brazos al frente.

A diferencia de la magia, mi habilidad de teletransporte dimensional me resulta fácil de usar, intuitivo, natural.

Me concentro levemente en crear un portal que me lleve a otro mundo, y sin ningún tipo de dificultad uno aparece enfrente mío.

Bueno, eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.

El portal… no se ve muy confiable. Un enorme agujero negro que crece y disminuye de tamaño constantemente.

Inclusive expulsa un poco de humo purpura.

No importa que ya sepa que funciona, ese portal no se ve confiable.

Miro a mi alrededor por última vez, no me había dado cuenta antes, pero hoy es un bello día.

Tomo una respiración profunda y miro nuevamente al portal.

Bueno solo espero que el primer mundo que visite no sea el WormVerse.

Con ese último pensamiento entro en el portal y abandono este mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nadaoriginal: No es que este loco o se desprecie a sí mismo, simplemente quiere deshacerse de ciertas partes de su moral para lograr un objetivo que el mismo considera como bueno. Yuudai sabe lo que hace y si leíste los capítulos pasados te darás cuenta de que le cuesta mucho trabajo deshacerse de su moral.**

 **Y en cuanto a Nanoha... bueno tendras que esperar y averiguarlo, aunque no te hagas ilusiones, puede que el resultado no sea el que esperabas.**

 **Y tal vez este capítulo te haga cambiar un poco la opinión que tienes de Yuudai.**

 **-Les deseo a todos mis lectores feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo. Ahora sí, empecemos con el Crossover.**

 _ **-XXX-**_

Santo Dios, me siento horrible.

Jamás imagine que viajar de un mundo a otro me causaría tanto malestar. Mi cabeza duele, tengo náuseas y estoy casi seguro de que acabo de enfermarme del estómago.

Puedo sentir el aire frio en mi cuerpo, cosa rara considerando que hace un momento había un clima cálido. Trato de abrir mis ojos, pero me cuesta trabajo hacerlo.

Después de un poco de esfuerzo finalmente lo consigo y soy saludado por un cielo nublado y oscuro. Miro a mi alrededor solo para darme cuenta de que estoy acostado boca arriba en el techo de un edificio. Había esperado aparecer en un callejón, pero supongo que esto es mucho mejor.

El viaje ha sido… bueno no sé cómo describirlo, esperaba que al entrar en el portal simplemente apareciera en otro mundo y listo, rayos inclusive esperaba ver alguna especie de camino que me lleve a mi destino.

En cambio, lo que recibí fue simplemente oscuridad, junto a la sensación de estarse ahogando bajo el agua mientras alguien se posa encima mío.

Fue incomodo, pero al menos no me desmaye.

Muevo mi cuerpo a una posición sentada, es algo complicado debido al cansancio, pero logro hacerlo. Una vez sentado miro con mejor detalle a mi alrededor, dándome cuenta de que efectivamente estaba en el techo de un edificio.

Decido levantarme y tomar mi mochila que está situada a la orilla del techo, aprovechando eso doy un vistazo al lugar en donde aterrice.

A los alrededores pudo ver casas y tiendas, también hay algunos grandes edificios, supongo que aterrice en una ciudad, en cuanto a cuál, no tengo idea, pero por las letras japonesas que logro ver en algunos anuncios es seguro asumir que estoy en Japón.

Lo mejor será averiguar en donde estoy, con suerte esto no es el Nasuverse, odiaría que algún magus se diera cuenta de mi presencia y decida "estudiarme".

Busco una manera de bajar del techo que no incluya saltar y afortunadamente veo que hay una escalera pegada al edifico por la cual puedo descender. Debido a que aún estoy mareado por el viaje de un mundo a otro, me tomo mi tiempo en bajar y lo hago con mucho cuidado.

Finalmente llego al suelo y una vez más veo a mi alrededor, no me había dado cuenta antes, pero las calles están bastante vacías de gente, supongo que el cielo nublado junto con los relámpagos los han hecho quedarse en casa para evitar la futura lluvia.

Debería hacer lo mismo, no quisiera enfermarme en un mundo que no conozco.

Vago libremente por las calles de la ciudad en busca de una señal que me diga en donde estoy, y para encontrar algún rincón en donde refugiarme.

Debido a la escases de gente las calles están en silencio, esto normalmente no me molestaría, pero necesito información sobre donde aterrice y sería mucho más fácil con personas a mi alrededor. Podría simplemente preguntarle a alguien, pero podrían asumir que estoy perdido y llevarme a la policía.

Asi que estoy por mi cuenta en esto.

Continúo caminando, no hay nada a mi alrededor que me dé una señal sobre donde estoy, un letrero, un protagonista, ni siquiera hay una alarma alertando de un falso desastre natural.

Aunque pensándolo bien, este último no es bueno.

Mirando más adelante puedo ver una multitud de personas saliendo de un edificio, una escuela primaria, si la cantidad de niños y mujeres adultas que veo es una indicación, aunque por la forma en la que están vestidos apostaría más a que es una especie de dojo.

Decido ignorarlos y continuar mi camino, lo último que quiero es involucrarme con más niños, tengo suficientes de ellos en casa.

Paso entre la multitud, evadiendo torpemente a las madres y niños por igual, noto como algunas de ellas me dan un pequeño vistazo, pero finalmente me ignoran a favor de continuar hablando, besando o abrazando a sus hijos.

Siento una pequeña punzada de dolor cuando veo eso último, así que aumento mi paso. Preferiría no ver muestras de afecto como esas en este momento, no quiero distraerme de mi objetivo.

Lamentablemente ver eso me distrajo lo suficiente como para no ver por dónde iba y terminar chocando con algo.

Debido a la colisión termine cayendo en el frio pavimento y un horrible dolor atravesó mi mano derecha. Escucho un pequeño gemido y la voz de una mujer, pero estoy demasiado ocupado tratando de aplacar el dolor que siento.

Muevo mi mano hacia mi cara para ver qué sucede, e inmediatamente hago una mueca por lo que veo.

Hay un gran trozo de vidrio enterrado en mi mano, no lo suficiente como para travesarla, pero si para hacerme sangrar y querer maldecir de dolor.

Maldigo al idiota que dejo esto frente a una escuela para niños.

"Dios, estas herido."

Aparto la vista de mi mano para ver a la persona que dijo eso, solo para toparme con una hermosa mujer adulta, sus ojos color café me miran preocupadamente mientras su cabello castaño se balancea con el ligero viento que pasa.

Tiene un cuerpo maduro y bien formado, estaba vistiendo una blusa rosa y una falda negra, haciendo destacar su escote y un poco sus piernas.

Puedo tener el cuerpo de un niño de 9 años, pero mentalmente soy un adulto de 30, nadie puede juzgarme por sentirme atraído por semejante belleza.

Ella se acerca a mí y me toma de mi mano sacándome de mi ensoñación debido al dolor que dicha acción me causa.

"¿Dónde está tu madre?"

Oh maravilloso.

"En casa." miento rápidamente, lo último que quiero es que alguien descubra que no tengo madre.

"¿Y tu padre?"

"Trabajando."

"¿Quién está cuidando de ti?"

Oh dios, en que lio me he metido.

"Nadie."

"¿Estás perdido? ¿Necesitas que llame a la policía?"

Teniendo suficiente de esta charla me levanto del suelo y sigo caminando ignorando la voz de esa mujer.

Salgo rápidamente de la multitud y arranco el vidrio incrustando en mi mano, me toma un esfuerzo considerable no gritar ante esto, pero logro hacerlo.

Miro a mi mano derecha que ahora posee una gran herida sangrante.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, mi mano es sostenida fuertemente por la misma mujer de antes, su mirada de preocupación ahora es más grave. Su boca se mueve para decir algo, pero la interrumpo rápidamente.

"No estoy perdido, solo estaba caminando un poco, puedo cuidarme solo y si, se lo que he hecho al quitarme eso, pero como dije, puedo cuidarme solo."

Trato de apartar mi mano de su agarre, pero es demasiado fuerte.

"Si eso es cierto, al menos déjame curar tu herida, después de todo es culpa mía que resultaras herido." Ella me habla con la voz más suave y amable posible.

Estoy a punto de rechazar su oferta e irme corriendo, pero lo reconsidero brevemente. En este momento no tengo idea de donde estoy, no tengo un refugio temporal y ahora tengo una herida que, si bien puedo tratar, no será lo mismo a que si alguien lo cure con los materiales adecuados.

Si voy con ella lograre cubrir al menos 2 de mis necesidades actuales y tal vez las 3 si veo por el camino una casa abandonada o algo por el estilo.

Tomando todo eso en cuenta, acompañarla sería la mejor decisión, pero existe el riesgo de que ella llame a la policía o intente contactar a mis padres, inclusive ella podría querer llevarme a mi inexistente casa.

Si eso sucediera habría muy poco que pudiera hacer para escapar de ella, solo correr, pero creo que puedo lograrlo, después de todo ¿qué tan rápida puede ser esta mujer en comparación a mí? no mucho eso es seguro.

Tomando finalmente mi decisión respondo a la pregunta de la mujer con un "está bien."

Ella sonríe enormemente y procede a sacar un pañuelo blanco de la bolsa de su falda.

Cuando ella hizo ese movimiento pude captar brevemente algo de color naranja detrás suyo, curioso decido moverme a una mejor posición para ver qué es lo que hay.

Lo que logro ver es solamente un niño pequeño con cabello naranja.

Por alguna razón esto hace sonar alarmas en mi cabeza.

Al darse cuenta de que lo vi, el niño vuelve a esconderse detrás de su madre.

"Oh, que sucede Ichigo, sal no seas tímido."

Ichigo.

Estoy seguro de que he escuchado ese nombre antes, pero ¿dónde?

El niño, Ichigo, sale lentamente de la espalda de su madre y me mira con una mirada nerviosa.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, la mujer de antes habla.

"Por cierto mi nombre es Masaki y este es mi hijo Ichigo." la mujer, Masaki, se presenta y empuja ligeramente a Ichigo y lo obliga a presentarse.

Al quedar delante mío, Ichigo se muestra aún más tímido que antes, pero unas palabras susurradas de su madre lo ayudan a calmarse.

"G-Gusto en conocerte." Su saludo sale apenas como un susurro y su voz temblaba ligeramente.

"Soy Yuudai, un gusto conocerlos." Me presento mientras me inclino levemente.

Masaki me sonríe y noto como Ichigo se pone menos nervioso.

"Bueno, ahora que las presentaciones están hechas podemos proceder a tratar esa herida tuya." ella se acerca para tomar mi mano y se lo permito.

Usando el pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo, ella empieza a vendar mi herida de forma precisa y suave.

Levanto levemente mi ceja ante eso, creí que iba a curar mi herida no solo vendarla.

Masaki parece haber visto mi expresión.

"Esto es solo temporal, cuando lleguemos a mi casa te limpiare y vendare adecuadamente, pero por el momento tendrás que usar esto."

Asiento levemente con mi cabeza.

"Después de eso te acompañare a tu casa."

Mierda.

"No hay necesidad de eso, como ya dije antes, no estoy perdido, solo salí a dar un paseo." trato de poner rápidamente una excusa, pero Masaki lo rechaza diciendo que sería una horrible persona si me dejara ir sin supervisión y herido por las calles.

Bueno supongo que tendré que correr cuando llegue el momento.

Masaki me guía por la ciudad con Ichigo sosteniendo su mano, yo los sigo un poco detrás suyo. Me seria incomodo caminar a un lado de ellos por algunas razones.

Ella intenta entablar una conversación, hacer preguntas como cuantos años tengo, a que escuela voy y cosas así.

Trato de responder a ellas de la forma más vaga posible.

Masaki me cuenta que ella y su esposo son dueños de una clínica, me dice que tiene otras 2 hijas, incluso me dice sus nombres.

Y por alguna razón siento que ya he escuchado esos nombres antes, lo más probable es que ya conozca este mundo, pero debido al tiempo que ha pasado desde mi reencarnación, es posible que lo haya olvidado.

Trato de pensar en algún mundo cuyo protagonista tenga uno de los nombres que me menciono Masaki.

Karin.. la única persona en la que puedo pensar es en Karin Maaka, y no recuerdo mucho acerca de su familia, pero estoy seguro de que ellos no andarían a plena luz del día.

Así que el universo de Karin queda descartado.

Yuzu… solo puedo pensar en cierto anime romántico y semi incestuoso, espero no estar en ese mundo, o mi viaje aquí habrá sido un desperdicio.

Aun así, lo mantendré como una posibilidad.

El siguiente nombre es Ishin ¿o se escribe Isshin? uh no saber cuál es su escritura hará que sea un poco más difícil saber quién es.

Los únicos nombres que restarían serian Masaki, lo cual tampoco me ayuda mucho. E Ichigo… solamente conozco a un Ichigo y es una chica y un anime con el mismo nombre.

Le doy un vistazo a la apariencia de Ichigo, cabello naranja puntiagudo, típico de un protagonista shounen, actitud tímida, lo cual no encajaría para nada con un protagonista shounen.

No hay nada que destaque en ese niño aparte de su cabello, pero aun así mis instintos me dicen que estoy frente a un protagonista.

"Entonces… ¿sabes karate?"

Hago esa pregunta con el fin de conseguir más información, si mis instintos están en lo cierto, entonces este niño podría ser una herramienta útil en el futuro. Además, conocer un poco más sobre el me ayudaría a averiguar en donde demonios estoy.

Ichigo parece un poco sorprendido por mi pregunta, pero asiente vacilante.

"¿Tal vez te interesaría unirte a Ichigo en sus clases? podrías hacer muchos amigos si vas." Masaki interviene, haciendo una propuesta inesperada.

"Uh, no gracias, tal vez si mis padres lo aprueban podría hacerlo."

Me deshago de su oferta, no necesito amigos, necesito saber dónde demonios estoy.

Durante los siguientes minutos trato de obtener más información sobre Ichigo, pero no consigo nada que me dé una pista sobre quién es.

Lo único de valor que logre captar, es que Ichigo sufre un poco de bullying debido a su color de cabello y su personalidad tímida. También que no tiene muchos amigos, lo cual podría explicar un poco la propuesta inesperada de Masaki acerca de unirme al dojo.

Después de unos minutos dejo de hacer preguntas y simplemente camino en silencio y pienso en todo lo que he visto y escuchado hasta el momento.

Este mundo parece ser completamente normal, no hay ningún rastro de algo sobrenatural o tecnológicamente avanzado que me diga en donde estoy. Aunque puede existir la posibilidad de que estén ocultos del mundo.

Ichigo no parece ser más que un niño normal que sufre de bullying, pero aun así no me quito esa sensación.

¿Tal vez caí en un mundo completamente normal? quiero decir, mi poder me da la capacidad de viajar hacia otros mundos, ya sean aquellos que una vez considere ficticios o simplemente mundos normales donde lo sobrenatural no existe.

De ser así, es muy probable que haya caído en un mundo sin nada de especial.

Maldición, y yo aquí esperando que este viaje no sea un desperdicio.

De todas maneras, investigare un poco más después de ser curado. Si resulta que este es solo un mundo normal, común y corriente, entonces intentare abrir un portal de vuelta a mi mundo, solo espero que funcione.

Algo húmedo golpea mi cara sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Parece que está lloviendo, acércate a nosotros para no mojarte" Masaki me lo dice mientras extiende el paraguas que llevaba en su mano.

No objeto y me acerco a ella para refugiarme de la lluvia. Debido al tamaño del paraguas tengo que acercarme más de lo que me gustaría, pero supongo que estar cerca de una mujer hermosa es mejor que mojarse.

La lluvia empieza a aumentar un poco, el suelo por el que caminamos empieza a mojarse y volverse un poco resbaladizo rápidamente. Camino con cuidado de no resbalar mientras trato de mantenerme cerca de Masaki.

Con el tiempo los 3 llegamos a un puente que está cerca de un lago. No he visto la ciudad por completo, pero estoy casi seguro de que es casi tan grande como Uminari, si el tamaño de los edificios dice algo.

Caminamos de lado del lago, pero por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver algo que capta mi atención.

Bueno, mis dudas de estar en un mundo completamente normal se han disipado.

Delante mío hay lo que solo puedo describir como un monstruo de pelaje verde con una gran mascara blanca que tenía una sonrisa gigante que casi dividía su rostro.

También puedo ver a una mujer joven que está caminando directo hacia él.

Oh el monstruo tiene un agujero en su pecho, ¿cómo me perdí eso?

…

Espera un momento.

...Ichigo.

Cabello puntiagudo y color naranja.

Monstruo gigante con mascara blanca.

Monstruo con un agujero en su pecho.

Recuerdos acerca de un adolescente con cabello naranja peleando con un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro con un agujero en su pecho llegan a mi mente.

Oh mierda, creo saber dónde estoy y no me gusta.

Creo que simplemente lo ignorare todo y seguiré caminando, si tenemos suerte el monstruo ignorara nuestras presencias y podré pensar con más calma que hacer aho-

"¡Ichigo! ¡No!"

El grito de Masaki llama mi atención, cuando volteo a verla la encuentro corriendo hacia dirección del monstruo… justo a donde Ichigo se dirige.

Oh maldita sea.

Lo mejor sería si los abandonara a ambos y me fuera de aquí, no hay manera en el infierno en que pueda ayudarlos sin correr el riesgo de ser devorado por ese hollow.

Pero… no puedo hacer eso.

Me gustaría abandonarlos, en verdad me gustaría, pero todavía no soy el bastardo sin corazón que desearía ser. En muchas ocasiones me he encontrado pensando en que hacer en escenarios como estos, lo que siempre viene a mi mente es en simplemente alejarme y no hacer nada. Pero es muy diferente hacer un "simulacro" en mi cabeza, a vivirlo en persona.

Honestamente ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir con seguridad que ayudarían a alguien en peligro? Lo más probable es que estén mintiendo al responder positivamente. Si ves a alguien en necesidad de ayuda lo ignoras para no verte envuelto en problemas o simplemente porque no te importa lo que le suceda a un completo desconocido.

He visto a cientos de personas hacerlo en mi vida pasada ¿una mujer que tropieza y cae al suelo? La ignoras y sigues caminando, después de todo alguien más la ayudara. ¿Un vagabundo pidiendo dinero para comer? Que se joda, no es mi problema que sea pobre. ¿Una persona siendo asaltada o golpeada por uno o más delincuentes? Si me involucro también seré una víctima, mejor alejarme y dejar que suceda.

Yo mismo he tenido esos pensamientos y los he llevado a cabo, al menos la mayoría de las veces. Hubo una época en la que pensé en que, si yo hubiera tenido el tiempo y poder para ayudar a los necesitados lo haría sin dudar, porque era lo correcto.

Mi madre me inculco tales creencias, de ayudar a quien lo necesite siempre que pueda hacerlo, ya sea con dinero, compañía o cualquier cosa que puedan necesitar y yo pueda otorgar. Así que es comprensible por qué estoy dudando tanto en abandonar a Masaki e Ichigo.

Por otro lado, apuesto a que nadie pensaría en evitar que una mujer y su hijo sean comidos por un monstruo. Pero yo puedo evitarlo, tengo las habilidades para hacerlo. No son las más grandes ni poderosas, pero como mínimo podría comprarles algo de tiempo para correr.

Además, la madre de Ichigo me ayudo, lo menos que puedo hacer es devolverle el favor. Y tampoco quiero imaginar que diría mi madre si se enterara que abandone a alguien en necesidad ...O que estoy buscando ser un dios, pero esto último no viene al caso.

Y no creo poder vivir con la culpa de haber dejado morir a una persona cuando pude haberlo evitado, no aun al menos, así que por esta vez y por más estúpido y arriesgado que sea, me permitiré ser un héroe.

Joder estoy lleno de contradicciones.

Tomando una respiración profunda y sabiendo las consecuencias que mis acciones traerán sobre mí. Me lanzo corriendo hacia el hollow a la velocidad más rápida que mis pies me permiten.

Masaki e Ichigo me llevan una gran ventaja, aunque me parece extraño que Masaki no use sus poderes para detener a Ichigo, supongo que ella pensaba que sus gritos lo detendrían. Si eso es cierto, entonces ella usara sus poderes justo antes de que Grand Fisher ataque a Ichigo, tal como sucedió en la serie.

Y entonces Yhwach usara **Auswählen** para robar los poderes de Masaki, dejándola vulnerable ante Grand Fisher y provocando su muerte.

Como si dejara que eso sucediera.

Mi velocidad no será suficiente para alcanzarlos, pero tengo algo que lo hará por mí.

Mientras continúo corriendo me concentro en extraer magia de mi Linker Core de la manera más rápida posible.

Rápidamente soy recibido por la sensación de magia latiendo en mi pecho. Me concentro en mover mi magia por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano izquierda, normalmente lo haría con la derecha, pero debido a la herida me resultaría más difícil. Empiezo a darle forma a mi magia para crear a mi imitación barata del Rasengan, siento ligeros vientos desprendiéndose de mi futuro ataque. El proceso para crearlo es más rápido de lo normal debido al esfuerzo extra que estoy poniendo, pero todo logra salir a la perfección. Enfoco mi vista hacia adelante, visualizando todo lo que sucede y preparándome para lo que hare.

Ichigo se encuentra a tan solo unos metros de Grand Fisher.

Grand Fisher ha empezado a moverse en dirección a Ichigo.

Y los pies de Masaki brillan ligeramente.

Puntería no me falles ahora.

Con un grito furioso lanzo mi brazo hacia adelante con el Rasengan falso mientras un circulo mágico de color esmeralda lleno letras, runas y de números inentendibles aparece frente mío.

El Rasengan hace contacto con el círculo.

Y con un sonido atronador, sale disparado a velocidades imposibles de seguir para el ojo no entrenado.

Desde mi punto de vista lo único que veo es un rayo color esmeralda dirigiéndose hacia Grand Fisher, pero puedo ver brevemente como Masaki se da cuenta de mi ataque y amplía sus ojos. Grand Fisher también se da cuenta y voltea su mirada justo en mi dirección.

Solo para ser recibido por una esfera hecha de viento en la cara, que lo manda a volar varios metros y lo hace caer al rio.

Y luego el agua del rio sale disparada hacia el cielo como si una explosión hubiese sucedido desde el interior.

Uh, no esperaba que mi ataque fuera tan fuerte ¿Tal vez fue por la velocidad a la que fue lanzado? Quiero decir, esperaba la explosión, se supone que eso debería de pasar cuando impactara, pero no creí que lo mandaría a volar varios metros antes de que la explosión sucediera.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, vi como Masaki repentinamente se derrumbaba en el suelo y no se movía. Ichigo que había quedado estupefacto debido a la desaparición de la mujer falsa que Grand Fisher había producido y la explosión en el agua, finalmente sale de su trance y mira a su madre tendida en el suelo sin moverse.

Inmediatamente llama a su madre y corre en su dirección.

Estoy a punto de moverme y tratar de ayudarlos, pero un torrente de agua proveniente del rio me detiene.

Grand Fisher aterriza en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba empapado y temblando de lo que supongo es ira, su máscara antes blanca ahora luce rayones y marcas de quemadura en ella. Por lo que recuerdo los Hollows no pueden mostrar expresiones faciales, pero si pudieran entonces Grand Fisher tendría un rostro lleno de rabia en este momento.

Sus ojos rojos se mueven frenéticamente en busca de algo, se posen brevemente en Ichigo y Masaki antes de moverlos nuevamente por todo el entorno.

Y finalmente se detienen.

Justo en mi dirección.

" **TU."** Grand Fisher gruñe, su voz con eco lo hace sonar horriblemente espeluznante.

Oh mierda.

Doy media vuelta y corro.

"¡ **VUELVE AQUI PEQUEÑA MIERDA, PAGARAS POR LO QUE HAS HECHO!"**

Escucho el grito furioso y distorsionado de Grand Fisher detrás mío, pero no me detengo y sigo adelante.

Puedo oír a Grand Fisher soltar un rugido lleno de ira, volteo brevemente y lo veo correr en mi dirección.

Santa mierda, esa cosa es demasiado rápida.

Volteo mi mirada hacia enfrente y obligo a mis piernas a ir más rápido, el miedo y la adrenalina que siento me ayudan a ser más veloz, pero eso no sirve de nada si mi perseguidor aun es capaz de alcanzarme.

Corro directo hacia las áreas residenciales, con la esperanza de usar las calles y edificios para esconderme o como mínimo retrasar a Grand Fisher.

Empiezo a mover mis piernas más rápido, cuando llego a la primera esquina que veo, doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia la siguiente. Los pasos de Grand Fisher pueden escucharse detrás mío, junto a objetos cayendo al suelo y las alarmas de autos sonando.

Corro hacia las partes más obstaculizadas que veo, doblo las esquinas que más cerca de mi alcance están y, de paso, arrojo cualquier objeto que me encuentro al suelo en un vano intento de retrasar la velocidad de Grand Fisher.

Hay personas en mi camino, pero las ignoro y sigo corriendo, segundos después escucho como esas mismas personas gritan de dolor y fuertes impactos llegan a mis oídos.

Pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en ellos.

Continúo corriendo, mis piernas empiezan a doler un poco debido al esfuerzo, pero el entrenamiento matutino que hago muestra sus frutos cuando aun así sigo adelante.

Los rugidos de Grand Fisher suenan cada vez más cerca, volteo mi mirada un poco. Solo para verlo a un par de metros mío.

Mierda, no quiero morir.

El pánico me invade y aumento mi velocidad.

Puedo sentir como lágrimas de rabia, miedo e impotencia salen de mis ojos y se combinan con la lluvia que me moja.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Porque mierda ayude a Masaki? ¿Porque demonios cometí la estupidez de viajar a otro mundo cuando aún no estaba preparado?

Esto fue una estupidez y una muy grande.

" **TE TENGO INSECTO!"**

Algo golpea mi espalda y me manda a volar, colisiono con el suelo lleno de agua y ruedo hasta golpear una pared.

Siento mi cuerpo adolorido, levanto rápidamente mi mirada en busca de Grand Fisher para verlo aun corriendo hacia mí.

En el suelo puedo ver cientos de dulces tirados. Al parecer la mochila evito que fuera rasgado vivo.

A pesar del dolor obligo a mi cuerpo a levantarse y seguir corriendo. Logro levantarme justo a tiempo para ver a Grand Fisher levantar una de sus garras y golpearla directo hacia mí. Invadido por el miedo y la adrenalina, logró arrojarme a un lado y esquivar por centímetros el ataque. Las garras de Grand Fisher atraviesan la pared con la que choque, mandando trozos de concreto por todo el lugar. No pierdo el tiempo y corro, lamentablemente no llego muy lejos antes de que una enorme garra roja me tome de la cintura y me levante.

Entro en pánico y muevo frenéticamente mis pies y brazos mientras soy alzado en el aire. Mis movimientos cesan cuando siento una ráfaga de aire caliente golpeando mi rostro. Recupero temporalmente mi compostura y miro a mi captor.

Enormes ojos rojos me miran directamente con una furia que es fácilmente palpable en el aire. No hacen falta palabras para que el mensaje de Grand Fisher sea transmitido.

Abre su enorme boca llena de dientes y me acerca hacia él.

Mis intentos de liberarme vuelven con más fuerza, esta vez acompañado por gritos de miedo y terror. En mi desesperación, alzo mi mano derecha ignorando el dolor que me causa la herida y concentro lo que me resta de magia para crear nuevamente el falso Rasengan. Resulta que el miedo es un gran motivador ya que en cuestión de segundos la técnica es creada.

Guiado por el miedo y las ansias de vivir, empujo mi brazo derecho hacia adelante, el mismo circulo mágico de antes aparece, la esfera de viento toca el circulo, y repitiendo a su antecesor, el Rasengan sale disparado con un estruendo a velocidades impresionantes.

El haz de viento esmeralda entra en la boca de Grand Fisher e inmediatamente lo manda a volar lejos de mí, haciéndome caer en el proceso. Aterrizo duramente en el suelo mojado, pero eso no me importa, un enorme estruendo se escucha a unos metros de mí, seguido de un estruendo aun mayor, rápidamente volteo mi mirada hacia la dirección en la que salió disparado Grand Fisher.

Y lo que veo no lo puedo creer.

Allí, a tan solo unos metros de mí, ya hacia Grand Fisher, enterrado entre un montón de ladrillos. La parte de la casa con la que había impactado se había derrumbado y lo había sepultado casi en su totalidad, dejando solamente su parte inferior expuesta. Un charco de sangre se había formado en el suelo combinándose junto a la lluvia y expandiéndolo por todo el lugar.

Me quede quieto en mi lugar, mi cerebro estaba tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido mientras, al mismo tiempo, intentaba recuperarme de los eventos ocurridos. No fue hasta casi un minuto después que la realidad me golpeo y no pude evitar hacer la gran pregunta.

¿Acabo de matar a Grand Fisher?

¿Yo? ¿Un simple niño de 9 años (30) acaba de hacer en 5 minutos lo que la Sociedad de Almas no pudo en 50 años? Una parte de mí no lo quería creer, después de todo era surrealista pensar en eso.

Pude sentir a mi corazón calmarse y poco a poco empecé a recuperar la compostura. La experiencia cercana a la muerte hizo que mi cuerpo se cansara lo suficiente como para sentir mis piernas pesadas y no poder moverme. Sin mencionar la enorme carrera que hice al intentar escapar. El cansancio tanto físico como mental y mágico me estaba llegando y reclamaba por llevarme a la inconciencia. Algo con lo que estaba más que feliz de cumplir. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera desmayarme un ruido proveniente de Grand Fisher capto mi atención.

Mire horrorizado como su cuerpo se empezaba a mover lentamente mientras gruñidos de dolor salían de su boca, su cuerpo se estaba levantando y poco a poco los escombros que lo enterraban se deslizaban fuera de él. En poco tiempo Gran Fisher había salido de su entierro, sin embargo, su apariencia ahora era completamente diferente a la anterior. Donde antes había dientes, ahora había un espacio vacío y deforme, su anterior mascara blanca había sido remplazada por una sangrientamente roja y llena de grietas.

Grand Fisher dejo escapar un gorgoteo de dolor mientras un torrente de sangre era expulsado de su boca y se derramaba sobre su peludo y verde cuerpo.

Con ayuda de sus patas y con mucho esfuerzo, fue capaz de ponerse de pie, durante todo este tiempo no pude evitar notar como su apariencia había cambiado de amenazadora a patética y débil.

" **Ma-mal-di-to pag-pagaras por es-es-es-to"** Sus palabras salieron con dificultad y su voz no había perdido su distorsión. Sin embargo, ahora uno era capaz de captar el enorme dolor por el que estaba pasando.

Siendo honesto, me siento feliz por él.

Sentí que mi corazón escapaba de mi cuerpo cuando vi a Grand Fisher levantarse muy lentamente en cuatro patas y dirigirse hacia mí. Me quede viendo con miedo como Grand Fisher se me acercaba con pasos lentos y torpes, trate de levantarme y correr, pero el cansancio y dolor que sentía mi cuerpo me lo impidió.

En un momento de ingenio, decidí que sería una buena idea usar nuevamente el Rasengan en su contra, así que obligue a mi brazo derecho a subir ignorando el dolor y cansancio, y concentre mi magia en mi mano.

Poco a poco el Rasengan falso se fue formando, sin embargo, desapareció a mitad de camino. Entre en pánico ante esto, antes de que una oleada de cansancio me golpeara.

Al parecer me quede sin energía mágica para lanzar.

Mi visión empezó a volverse borrosa y sentí como mi consciencia se desvanecía. Aun así, permanecí consiente el tiempo suficiente para ver y sentir como Grand Fisher levantaba una de sus garras y la golpeaba contra mi cuerpo, mandándome a volar hasta chocar con algo.

Después de impactar el dolor invadió mis sentidos y mi visión se oscureció. La cantidad de polvo que mi impacto ocasiono se desvaneció junto a una ráfaga de aire frio que paso en ese momento. Gracias a esto pude ver por última vez como Grand Fisher se encontraba dirigiendo nuevamente una de sus garras rojas hacia mí, y esta vez no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para sobrevivir.

Sin la capacidad de hacer ni pensar en algo debido al dolor y el miedo, lo único que me quedo fue aceptar mi destino y decir unas palabras de despedida.

"¿Porque mierda tenía que ser el héroe?"

Y entonces el mundo se volvió rojo.


End file.
